


A Quoi Vous Attendre Quand Vous Attendez Un Enfant

by alkjira



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Durins Died At BoFA, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Crack, Cracky fluff, Handy Tips For Hobbits Who Are Expecting A Baby With A Dwarven King, M/M, Moderate Amounts of Insanity, Mpreg, The Last Tag Might Have Been A Lie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme annoncé sur l'étiquette (comprenez : dans les tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quoi Vous Attendre Quand Vous Attendez Un Enfant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What To Expect When You Are Expecting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993477) by [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira). 



> _Un grand merci à un lecteur très gentil qui voulait traduire cet texte en français. Merciiii, ma petite random guest._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> Pour ma défense, j'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire quelque chose de barré et mignon pour faire contrepoids à une autre fic que je suis en train d'écrire. Et je ne peux vraiment pas infliger plus d'animaux aux gens avant un moment.  
> pas de beta
> 
> Et tout le monde doit écrire du mpreg à un moment ou un autre, pas vrai ? *se sauve à toutes jambes* *détale à reculons* J'espère que ce n'est pas trop horriblement cliché. Voilà... Salut ! (Amusez-vous bien ?)

**Assurez-vous que votre [idiot de] mari Nain comprenne que vous êtes vraiment enceint.**

_Si vous arrivez à le convaincre avant que le bébé ne commence à bouger, vous êtes officiellement génial._

Quand Bilbo annonça à Thorin que le nain allait devenir père il ne s'attendait pas à ce ses yeux s'emplissent de fureur à la bonne nouvelle.

"Je ne t'ai pas été infidèle, et je ne le serai jamais," gronda sourdement Thorin. "Si quelqu'un t'a poté à croire le contraire, cette personne ment."

"Non." Bilbo cligna des yeux et tenta de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Non. _Je_ suis celui qui attends un enfant."

Tout à coup, la rage disparut des traits de Thorin, mais à la place de la joie que Bilbo attendait toujours, c'est de l'inquiétude qui se répandit sur le beau visage de son nain.

"Es-tu fiévreux ?" demanda Thorin tout en levant une main pour caresser doucement le front de Bilbo. "As-tu mangé quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui ? Je vais faire appeler Oin."

"Pourquoi- Non, Thorin, attends," demanda Bilbo quand Thorin commença à se diriger vers la porte permettant de sortir de leur chambre. "Je me sens bien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller chercher Oin, j'irai le voir plus tard, juste pour être sûr. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin de le voir maintenant. Je suis enceint, pas malade."

Toujours aucun signe de l'insaisissable, éblouissant sourire dont Bilbo savait Thorin capable. Il avait vraiment espéré qu'il fasse une apparence.

"Mon amour," énonça lentement Thorin. "Bilbo, tu n'es de toute évidence pas bien. Mais n'ai crainte, nous ferons en sorte que tu ailles mieux. Je resterai à tes côtés, comme tu es resté aux miens."

"Je suis enceint," répéta Bilbo tout aussi lentement que Thorin. "De ton enfant, juste pour clarifier cela une fois pour toute. Et-" A sa plus grande horreur, Bilbo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. "Je pensais que tu serais heureux."

En reniflant, le hobbit se détourna pour s'essuyer les yeux. Formidable. Il avait espéré que les soudains changements d'humeur se révèleraient être une de ces choses inventées pour effrayer les adolescents.

Des bras solides et chauds s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et le menton de Thorin prit sa place habituelle sur son épaule.

"Bilbo," tenta Thorin avec précaution. "Tu ne peux pas porter mon enfant."

"Bien sûr que je peux," renifla Bilbo. "Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment ces choses arrivent. Ou bien est-ce la raison pour laquelle il y a si peu d'enfants nains ?"

"Tu es un mâle," expliqua Thorin, comme si cela clarifiait vraiment quoi que ce soit.

"Et alors ?"

"Les mâles ne peuvent pas porter d'enfants."

Bilbo se retourna pour regarder son mari. "Les hobbits mâles sont parfaitement capables de porter des enfants. Est-ce que tu veux dire que les nains ne peuvent pas ?"

Thorin ouvrit très grand ses yeux très bleus.

"Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu portes un enfant ?"

"Oui !" s'exclama Bilbo.

-

**Si vous fumez, arrêtez.**

_A moins qu'une pipe de Vieux Toby ça et là soit la seule chose qui vous retienne de tuer votre mari. Parce qu'arrêter de fumer serait alors pire pour le bébé à long terme._

"Je suis vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ enceint," répéta Bilbo avec lassitude.

"Mais comment ?" demanda Thorin, et ce pas pour la première fois.

"Est-ce que tu as complètement oublié toutes ces fois où nous avons couché ensemble ?" interrogea Bilbo sans en croire ses oreilles. "Et comment après qu'Erebor ait été repris j'ai demandé si on pouvait arrêter de faire attention ?"

"J'ai cru que tu voulais-" Les oreilles de Thorin se parèrent du rose le plus léger qui soit et Bilbo tenta vaillament de ne pas se laisser charmer. Il était agacé, bon sang. "J'ai cru que tu voulais que je sois un peu plus, vigoureux, au lit."

Oh. Bilbo cligna des yeux. "Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je n'y aie pas pris plaisir."

Non. Cette façon de rougir n'était _pas_ charmante.

-

**Et arrêtez l'alcool.**

_Enfer et damnation._

"Vraiment." Bilbo pointa son estomac du doigt. "Bébé. Là-dedans. Ton bébé. Et le mien, évidemment." Il leva ses mains au ciel. "Je ne sais pas comment rendre ça plus clair. Je me moque que tu dises oui pour me faire plaisir, mais tu vas être d'accord avec moi ou je vais finir par faire quelque chose que nous regretterons tous les deux."

Le Hobbit prit une grande inspiration. " _Bien_. Thorin, tu vas être père."

"Oui ?" répondit Thorin prudemment, mais la main précautionneuse qui couvrit soudain son estomac fit penser à Bilbo qu'il avait peut-être finalement réussi à convaincre son mari.

-

**Passez une visite médicale prénatale.**

_Comprenez : assurez-vous que votre idiot de soigneur nain comprenne que vous êtes vraiment enceint._

"Je n'expliquerai _pas_ ça à nouveau. Thorin, tu t'en charges."

Oin coula un regard vers son roi. "Je n'ai pas entendu ça correctement, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Peut-être devrais-tu nous laisser quelque temps," fit Thorin en regardant Bilbo. "Je pense que ce sera un peu trop répétitif pour toi."

"Avec plaisir," ronchonna le Hobbit, et il n'utilisa certainement pas de force excessive pour fermer la porte derrière lui, parce que cela aurait été indigne et en-dessous de lui.

Qui aurait pu penser que porter un enfant soit compliqué à ce point ?

-

**Assurez-vous que vos occupations soient sûres pour la grossesse.**

_Comprenez : assurez-vous que votre mari comprenne qu'il y a quantité de vos occupations habituelles qui sont en fait sûres pour la grossesse._

"Thorin, je ne vais pas rester couché pendant huit mois."

"Huit- Les Hobbits portent leurs bébés seulement huit mois ?"

"Combien dure un terme chez les nains ?" demanda Bilbo qui n'aimait pas l'idée de ce 'seulement'.

"Dix," annonça Thorin sans ambages.

"D'accord," fit Bilbo. "Je pense que nous allons à nouveau visiter Oin. Mais je ne vais définitivement pas rester allité dix mois, si nous en venons là."

"Mais-"

"NON."

-

**Faites de votre mieux pour bien manger.**

_Hem, évidemment._

Bilbo ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thorin trouvait si fascinant de le regarder manger son petit déjeuner.

"Ton peuple n'a pas de nausées matinales alors ?" demanda Thorin quand Bilbo finit par aborder le sujet.

"Quelles matinales, de quoi ?" reprit Bilbo avec confusion.

Thorin émit un bruit de gorge contemplatif. "Nous ne dirons rien de cela à ma soeur. Quand elle portait Fili, elle a vomi tous les matins pendant les quatres premiers mois."

"Elle a _quoi_ ?"

-

**Buvez de l'eau.**

_Voir le dernier conseil ci-dessus._

"Merci, mais je n'ai pas soif pour l'instant."

Thorin passa son regard de Bilbo au verre comme si la distance entre eux lui posait le problème le plus épineux qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

"C'est bon," soupira Bilbo. "Donne moi ça."

Il se demanda si c'était un truc nain ou juste quelque chose d'unique à Thorin. Il penchait pour Thorin.

 

**Couchez-vous tôt.**

_Et levez-vous plus tôt encore pour vous échapper avant que votre mari ne vous convainque que c'est vraiment meilleur pour le bébé de passer sa journée enveloppé d'édredons en plumes d'oie._

Aussi silencieusement que possible Bilbo se glissa hors du lit et dans ses vêtements. La note qu'il avait préparée la veille avant d'aller se coucher lui sembla très bruyante quand il l'épingla à son oreiller.

Quelques heures plus tard un Thorin rochon le trouva en train de travailler dans les parterres de fleurs qui avaient été préparés sur une terrasse proche des quartiers royals.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais t'enchaîner au lit," lui fit remarquer aigrement Thorin.

"Dommage," répliqua Bilbo d'un ton léger, tassant avec précaution la terre autour d'un rosier qu'il venait juste de finir de planter. "Ca a l'air très intéressant."

Ils allèrent au lit très tôt ce jour là. Plusieurs fois, et avec grande dédication.

-

**Réfléchissez à quel moment vous annoncerez votre grossesse.**

_Souvenez-vous de planifier la chose afin que la bonne nouvelle ne provoque pas de blessure permanente._

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" demanda Bilbo avec inquiétude en se tordant les mains. "Je ne pensais pas qu'il perdrait connaissance."

Bofur s'assit en grognant, et saisit sa tête entre ses mains. "Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre ?"

"Je ne me suis pas évanoui _moi_ ," fit fièrement remarquer Thorin.

 

**Prenez ~~vos vitamines prénatales~~ tout ce qu'Oin déclare être bénéfique pour le bébé parce que cela rendra Thorin heureux.**

_Sauf si ce sont clairement des balivernes, et dans ce cas faites semblant._

Bilbo piqua le boudin noir avec scepticisme. "Je ne suis pas sûr que quoi que ce soit qui ait le mot "sang" dans son nom puisse être considéré sain."

"C'est bon pour le bébé," Oin hochait la tête. "Ca le ou la fera grandir fort et costaud."

Thorin poussa l'assiette un peu plus près de Bilbo. Le boudin noir tremblottait d'une façon particulièrement inquiétante.

"Ce n'est pas vivant, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Bilbo d'un ton plein de suspicion.

-

**Commencez une liste de noms de bébé.**

_Puis empêchez tous les autres de s'en mêler._

"Ce bébé ne sera pas nommé Fili le second," protesta Bilbo en ignorant la façon dont les épaules du nain blond tombèrent tristement.

"J'ai toujours aimé Gnok pour un garçon," annonça Nori.

"Eh bien tu peux t'y mettre tout de suite," répliqua Bilbo. "Mais ça ne sera pas ainsi que nous nommerons ceui-là."

"Moggus ?" proposa Ori. Bilbo s'abstint gentiment de faire remarquer que ça faisait penser à une espèce de moisissure.

-

**~~Decidez si vous voulez connaître le sexe de votre bébé.~~ ** **Empêchez Nori de prendre des paris sur le sexe de votre bébé.**

_Faites-en un Décret Royal si nécessaire._

"Est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste oublier que tu l'as entendu en parler ?" suggéra Thorin. "Je préfèrerai éviter de jeter mon Maître Espion dans les dongeons."

"Tu as parié quelque chose, pas vrai," accusa Bilbo, et Thorin détourna les yeux d'une manière coupable.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire," grogna Bilbo. "Comme si c'était important ? Tant qu'il n'y a pas plus de deux bébés là-dedans, je me moque de ce que-"

"Plus que _deux_ ?"

"Eh bien, plus que deux en une fois n'est pas très pratique, je me trompe ?"

"Est-ce que c'est normal pour des Hobbits ?" A la voix étranglée de Thorin, Bilbo se retourna pour observer son mari.

"Ce n'est pas inhabituel en tout cas, est-ce que ça pose problème ?"

"Il n'y pas de mot en Khuzdul pour jumeaux," expliqua Thorin. "Devine pourquoi."

"Oh." Puis Bilbo se mit à ricaner. "Imagine si c'est un garçon _et_ une fille. Nori devra de l'argent à tellement de monde. Ca lui apprendrait."

Cette nuit après qu'ils se soient mis au lit, la main de Thorin s'étendit lentement pour recouvrir son ventre de cette façon révérencieuse qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis les premières semaines.

-

**Préparez les enfants plus âgés.**

_C'est de vous qu'on parle, Fili et Kili._

"Vous serez toujours mes héritiers," expliqua Thorin d'un air sérieux à ses neveux. "Nous ne vous aimerons pas moins pour autant."

"Bilbo t'a dit de nous parler, pas vrai," chuchota Kili en se tournant vers son frère brièvement avant de le regarder à deux fois. "Fili, tu _pleures_ ?"

"Bien sûr que non," répondit le blond en reniflant.

-

**Préparez un budget bébé.**

_Plannifiez pour les dépenses liées à un nouveau-né. Le coût cumulé des vêtements, nourritures, couches, jouets et équipements peut grimper très vite ! Et malgré la richesse d'Erebor, un berceau en or est juste ridicule._

"Thorin, dans quel monde est-ce que c'est pratique ?" Dans leur chambre, Bilbo poussa contre le berceau pour le transport duquel il avait fallu à l'instant cinq Nains à la forte carrure. Sans surprise, le berceau ne bougea pas d'un pouce. "Imagine que tu te cognes les orteils dessus, tu boiteras des semaines entières. Un berceau en bois est bien plus pratique, ne serait-ce que parce qu'on peut vraiment le faire se balancer."

Thorin fronça les sourcils. "Mais le bois est bon pour les Elfs."

"En bois doré alors ?" suggéra Bilbo, qui ne voulait pas entrer dans une Discussion sur les Elfs pour la centième fois.

"D'accord," finit par acquiesser Thorin après de longues secondes passées à bouder silencieusement.

-

**Ayez des rapports sexuels si le coeur vous en dit.**

_Comprenez : convainquez votre mari que non, son puissant marteau n'est pas grand à ce point._

Depuis que son ventre avait commencé à développer plus que sa rondeur habituelle, Bilbo avait remarqué que Thorin se montrait plus hésitant quand ils couchaient ensemble (dans le sens que personne ne se couchait du tout pour dormir). Son mari était également encore plus délicat qu'il ne l'avait été pendant leurs premières fois ensemble.

Finalement, Bilbo demanda pourquoi.

"Je ne veux- et si je- et si je les cognais...avec ?

Bilbo cligna des yeux de surprise. "Je commence à me demander s'il y a _vraiment_ un manque de connaissance derrière l'absence de bébés chez les Nains."

-

**Parlez avec votre partenaire de l'art d'élever les enfants.**

_Pour lancer la conversation, écrivez des listes de choses que votre mère et votre père faisaient "toujours" et "jamais". Puis partagez ce que vous avez écrit. Discutez._

"Bien," dit Bilbo tout en jetant les deux jeux de listes dans le feu de la cheminée. "On est d'accord pour être en désaccord ?"

Thorin hocha la tête et enroula avec précaution son bras autour de la taille de Bilbo.

-

**Achetez des vêtements de maternité.**

_Soyez effaré._

"Ceci," annonça Bilbo en agitant un doigt accusateur vers une pile de tissu. "Est une _tente_."

La lèvre du marchant de vêtement se mit à trembler légèrement. "C'est parfaitement approprié à la grossesse d'une-" il fit une brève pause. "d'un prince consort".

"Pas de _tente_."

-

**Précisez votre liste de noms de bébé.**

_Ordonnez à toute personne qui ne soit pas vous ou le père de la fermer._

"Je suis sérieux, si je trouve une seule suggestion de plus cachée dans mes tiroirs, je ferai quelque chose de drastique et déplaisant à chacun de vous."

-

**Plannifiez vos finances.**

_Comprenez : interdisez à Thorin l'accès aux chambres du trésor._

"Est-ce qu'on est sûr que ce n'est pas une nouvelle manifestation de la maladie de l'or," demanda Bilbo à voix basse à Balin pendant que Thorin menait encore une fois un marchant dans leurs chambres. Cette fois le nain transportait un large panier rempli à ras bord de hochets tous incrustés de joyaux. "Seulement, à l'envers ?"

"Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est juste Thorin," répliqua Balin. "Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

-

**Evitez les activités dangeureuses.**

_Maintenant que votre ventre est plus gros, vous devrez à nouveau avoir avec votre mari cette discussion sujet de ce qui est sûr ou pas._

"Tu vois," haleta Bilbo tandis qu'il se dressait sur ses genoux puis s'abaissait à nouveau doucement. "Toujours parfaitement sûr."

Thorin grogna quelque chose comme un vague assentiment et pressa un baiser sur la clavicule de Bilbo, ses mains raffermissant leur prise sur les hanches du Hobbit.

-

**Mangez sainement.**

_Même si l'opinion générale de ce qui est sain varie grandement._

"Assez," dit Bilbo en repoussant le boudin noir. "Ou je vais avoir une très tardive, et très intense période de nausée matinale. Est-ce qu'on a des brocolis ?"

Ori prit un air révolté.

-

**Suivez les mouvements de votre bébé.**

_Prêtez attention aux coups de pieds, secousses et roulements de votre bébé, et prévenez immédiatement votre soigneur si vous remarquez une diminution des mouvements._

C'était le millieu de la nuit et au début Bilbo ne comprit pas ce qui l'avait révéeillé. Puis il sentit des cheveux lui chatouiller le ventre.

"Thorin ?" murmura-t-il tout bas. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je sens les mouvements de notre bébé."

"D'accord," Bilbo clignota des yeux ensomeillés en même temps qu'il ressentit l'étrange battement léger à l'intérieur de son ventre qui était devenu la norme ses quelques dernières semaines. Tout de suite après, des doigts prudents caressaient doucement le dessus de son ventre désormais nettement plus arrondi que d'habitude. "Eh bien, amuse toi bien."

-

**Commendez à dormir sur le côté.**

_Encore une fois, évidemment._

"Thorin ?" appela Bilbo, et son époux se précipita dans la chambre.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Devrai-je appeler Oin ? Je vais chercher Oin."

"Non," répliqua Bilbo. "Tout va bien. Je suis juste-" Le Hobbit sentit ses joues rougir. "J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour sortir du lit." Il gigota un peu. "Il semble que je sois un peu, coincé. Quand j'essaie de rouler, je n'arrive pas vraiment à tourner. Oh, non," ajouta-t-il quand il saisit le calcul réfléchi dans les yeux de Thorin. "Cela ne veut pas dire que je passe les derniers mois cloué dans ce lit."

-

**Vérifiez vos bagues.**

_Si la grossesse fait gonfler vos doigts et que vos bagues vous serrent, faites vous une faveur enlevez les maintenant avant qu'elles ne soient coincées !_

"Je peux ajuster la taille, si tu préfères," proposa Thorin comme Bilbo passait son alliance sur une chaîne en or. C'était étrange comme son doigt lui semblait nu sans celle-ci, et le Hobbit considéra un instant cette suggestion.

"Merci, mais ça ira ainsi. C'est idiot mais je ne veux pas la changer."

"Je peux t'en faire une autre ?" offrit Thorin avec une note d'espoir dans la voix, et Bilbo fronça les sourcils.

"Thorin, les gens se rappelerons que nous sommes mariés même si je ne porte pas mon alliance au doigt. Tu sais cela j'espère."

Un silence révélateur remplit la chambre.

-

**Consacrez du temps à votre partenaire.**

_Au milieu de toute votre préparation pour Bébé, prenez le temps de renforcer vos liens avec votre partenaire et célébrer ce qui vous fait vous aimer l'un l'autre._

"Nain. Déraisonnable," hoqueta Bilbo tout en cambrant ses reins. "Oh, juste un peu plus bas. Ouiiii."

"Exaspérant Hobbit," chuchota Thorin après coup en caressant doucement le suçon violacé qu'il avait fait sur le cou de Bilbo.

"Tu as tellement de chance que je t'aime," déclara Bilbo pendant qu'il essayait de trouver une position confortable.

"Je sais."

-

**Prenez vos dispositions pour l'allaitement.**

_Si vous prévoyez d'allaiter votre bébé, apprenez tout ce que vous pouvez à ce sujet maintenant._

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice de lait," protesta Bilbo d'un ton blessé.

"Tu n'as. Pas." articula Thorin, lentement.

"Non !"

"D'accord."

-

**Préparez un endroit sûr pour le sommeil de votre bébé.**

_~~Que votre bébé dorme dans un berceau, une couchette, ou avec vous, il est important de suivre quelques directives de sécurité de base.~~ _ _Comprenez : convainquez votre mari qu'avoir des gardes dans vos chambres privées ne sera vraiment pas nécessaire._

"Thorin, non. Juste non."

-

**Parlez à votre bébé.**

_Votre bébé peut entendre votre voix maintenant, et parler avec est un très bon moyen pour commencer à tisser des liens avec lui ou elle._

"Le dehors te plaira," dit Bilbo tout en caressant des cercles de ses mains sur son ventre. "Et ne le dis pas à ton père, mais quand tu seras un peu plus grand, nous irons visiter la Comté."

"Je t'ai entendu," appela Thorin. "Et pas avant leur trente ans. Et ça impliquera beaucoup, beaucoup de gardes."

"Et si Gandalf nous accompagne ?"

Thorin prit un air guère impressionné. "Est-ce que tu as oublié les Trolls et les Orcs et la présence du Magicien à ces deux occasions ?"

"Il n'était pas vraiment là quand les Trolls-, oh, d'accord," admit Bilbo. "Il y aura plein de gardes. Mais nous n'attendrons pas trente ans."

-

**Gérez les angoisses de fin de grossesse.**

_Les vôtres et celles des autres._

"Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas," s'inquiéta Bilbo d'un ton un peu morose.

"Ils t'aimeront," affirma Thorin en emnbrassant son front. "C'est impossoble de ne pas t'aimer, à ma grande consternation. Même les Elfs t'aiment."

"Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ne pas utiliser 'Elfs' comme un gros mot," soupira Bilbo, mais il abandonna le sujet quand Thorin se mit à fredonner une berceuse.

Ils restèrent allongés ensemble dans leur lit pendant un moment absolument parfait.

"Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas _moi_?" demanda Thorin.

-

**Ne paniquez pas si vous dépassez la date prévue pour votre accouchement.**

_D'autres le feront pour vous._

"Thorin, ça ne fait que neuf mois, tu as dit toi même que les Nains portaient leurs bébés pendant dix mois."

"Mais tu n'es pas un Nain," répondit Thorin avec entêtement.

"Nous irons voir Oin," décida Bilbo. "Parce que je ne vais pas avoir cette discussion une fois par- oh."

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Thorin immédiatement.

"Non," dit Bilbo. "Mais je crois que le bébé arrive maintenant."

-

**Par dessus tout, souvenez-vous : profitez !**

"Elle est parfaite," s'extasia Thorin à voix basse, et Bilbo ne tiqua même pas au fait que son mari répétait ces mots exacts pour approximativement la vingtième fois, parce qu'elle _l'était_. Et elle était toute _à eux_.


End file.
